


我x徐文祖（5）

by jacksonwangkong



Category: Z - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonwangkong/pseuds/jacksonwangkong





	我x徐文祖（5）

门口的眼镜男一脸惊恐地张着嘴愣在那里，因为过度吃惊已经忘记了该如何反应。  
是漫画里徐文祖的喽啰，平时负责监督埋尸什么的，我都忘记他的名字了。  
“是你朋友？”我问着我怀里拼命地挣扎着起身想把体内的性器拔出来的徐文祖，往上一顶，他低呼一声无力地坐了回去，我的肉棒再次贯穿了他，眼睛都被逼红了。  
“啊，别担心，反正他也活不长了不是吗？”我把我的性器抽出来，拉上裤链，翻身下了手术椅，大步往眼镜男那边走去。  
或许是对他的冲击太大了，我走到他身边他也没有想起来跑，结果就被我抓住脖子狠狠地把头往墙壁上磕去，他立即就失去了意识。  
“你就是和这种弱逼合伙杀人的？辛苦你了。”我对着椅子上的徐文祖说道。  
徐文祖就在我下去撞晕眼镜男的期间就恢复了苍白的脸色，那湿润的眼睛也布满了杀气，他阴恻恻地看着地上的眼镜男，“杀了他。”  
“你在说什么？我可是良民！”我举起双手，被我拎着脖子的眼镜男一下子像个木偶一样瘫在地上，“违法乱纪的事儿我可不干。”  
“放屁！那你还。。。还。。。”徐文祖忍不住爆了粗口，但也没把话说完。  
我猜他脸皮薄不好意思说我强奸他，就好心帮他补充，“强奸你？可是明明是你把我绑来的，明明是你勾引我，我每次要拔出来的时候你下面却吸着不让我走，真要论起来，是你强奸我才对。”  
徐文祖胸口起伏得厉害，小脸蛋涨的通红，指着我手指尖都在颤抖，被我这一通强词夺理气得不轻。  
“好啦，我们继续。”我抱住他就亲。  
“你疯了？他还在！”徐文祖指着地上的人。  
“啧，不是已经晕了吗？”我皱起眉头，“好吧，我把他绑起来可以吧？”我再次来到眼镜男面前，拿出绳子绑住了他，并把他随手塞进某个布满蜘蛛网和灰尘的柜子里。  
“不是这个问题！”徐文祖看起来很崩溃。  
“好了好了，不是这个问题就没有问题，我们继续。”我不容拒绝地压住他想逃离的身子，不由分说就第无数次贯穿了他。  
“呃啊。。你这个牲口！”徐文祖的骂人词汇更新了，作为奖励我的腰动得更加卖力了。  
我嘴里咬着徐文祖的乳头，一边用牙齿反复研磨，一边用舌尖去舔弄，直到一边的乳尖红肿不堪，我才转移到另一边乳头上。到最后他两边的乳头都变得肿胀敏感，就连舌头轻轻扫过也让他颤栗不止。红通通的乳头挺立在雪白的胸膛上，就像奶油蛋糕里裹满糖浆的樱桃，引诱着我去品尝。  
“知道吗？只要我一吸你这里，你下面就夹得超级紧！”我一边咬着徐文祖的乳尖一边说。  
“唔嗯。。。别。。别吸。。。”徐文祖拉着我的头发，想把我的头拉起来离开他的胸膛，但我用力唆着他的乳粒，故意赖着不肯抬头。  
“怎么不出奶。。”吸了一会，我严肃地皱起眉头，盯着他。  
“你。。。你是笨蛋吗？怎么可能。。。”徐文祖一下子就炸了，凶呼呼地说道，但没有说完话被我打断了。  
“啊，知道了，因为你还没怀孕的关系吧？放心，今天一定会把你干怀孕。”  
“不要！混蛋，我是男人！怎么可能怀孕？”  
但容不得他拒绝，我那粗壮的凶器快速地在他雪白的股间进出，顶开他狭窄的穴道，像是要把他玩坏一样地抽插着。  
“看来你还没有认清自己啊。”我说着，一把把他以面对面的姿势抱起来，他惊呼一声双腿紧紧夹住我的腰，避免滑下去，这个姿势让他没有什么着力点，整个中心都落在我们结合的地方，他的小穴把我吃得更深了。  
我带着他往一个废旧衣柜那里走去，每走一步就在他体内狠狠顶一下，衣柜门上有一个穿衣镜，把我们现在的样子完整而诚实地呈现出来。  
“看啊，”我捏住他的下巴，把他的脸掰向镜子那侧，“说什么自己是男人？看你这眉目含春，妩媚妖娆的样子，分明是个荡妇才对。”  
“不。。。不是。。。”徐文祖闭着眼睛，拼命地想扭过头去，却被我死死捏住下巴硬是逼他面向镜子。  
“怎么闭着眼睛？睁眼好好看清楚啊，看看你的身体到底有多饥渴，才会这样夹着老公的肉棒不放。”我把他放下来，按在镜子上，从背后缓缓地插入，用顶端在他的敏感点上用磨人的速度慢慢地摩擦，他大腿抖得不行，腰也跟着颤颤巍巍，红肿的小穴痉挛着把我的肉棒往里吃。  
我抓着他的头发让他仰起头来，咬着他的后颈那块细嫩的肉，两只手绕过他的身体来到前面，不停地揉捏着他敏感的乳尖。  
“唔嗯。。。别这样。。停！快停下啊！”他摇着头，双手伏在镜子上支撑着自己的身体，眼泪都顺着线条优美的下颌线流到他的衣领里。  
“是想让我停下，还是让我干得狠一点？”我的手抓住他湿滑的臀瓣，“下面都发大水了哦，这么欲求不满吗？这样的程度根本满足不了你吧？”  
我捏着他的屁股，干脆顶到深处后停在那里，在他温暖的甬道内放置着，他无意识地扭了扭腰，却又立即僵住。  
“来，说出来，你到底想怎样？”我说道。  
“唔。。。”他昏昏沉沉地把头贴到冰冷的镜面，瞳孔都有些涣散了，整个人都在往下滑，被我架着才得以支撑身体。  
“说出来，告诉老公，老公到底该怎样做？”我小声地在他耳边低喃，蛊惑着他把自己真实的感受表达出来。  
“你看看，你的身体一点都不会骗人。”我架起他的一条腿，抬上来，让他一条腿支撑着地面，双腿分开露出那个正含着我的巨大性器的殷红小穴。  
徐文祖估计现在脑子里根本无法思考了，他只是呆呆地看着镜子里的自己，我的手抚摸着他容纳着我的穴口，继续在他耳边说道，“这里就是你给老公生宝宝的地方，你摸摸看，你是不是已经怀孕了？”  
我抓着他的手来到他的腹部，里面装满了我之前射进去的精液，不再是平坦的，而是微微鼓起。  
“里面已经有我们的宝宝了。”我说，“以后你还会给老公我生更多宝宝的。”  
徐文祖身体一颤，似乎回了些神，“不，我是男人，我不会生宝宝。。”  
“真是的，现在还这么固执。”我打断了他的话，“怎么？在被我这样对待之后，以为你还能作为男人那样高潮吗？以后不被干后面就射不出来吧？”  
看着他愤恨的表情，我把他的腰下压，摆出腰部和地面平行，他的双手扶着镜子，屁股翘起的姿势。  
“这就证明给你看。”说着，我再次抽动起自己的肉棒，在他湿滑的小穴里驰骋。  
“啊。。啊嗯。。”他立即就呻吟起来，我低下头笑了笑，我早就摸透怎样让徐文祖舒服了，于是我在他体内变换着角度攻击着他最脆弱的地方，透明的体液混着我的精液从我们结合的地方不停地被带出来，我们的脚下都积起了一小滩液体。  
“啊。。不，不行了。。。”他的呻吟声突然高亢起来，小穴绞得死紧，我几乎无法抽出自己的性器，于是便顶在里面用龟头摩擦着他的敏感点。  
“唔啊啊啊！！”他尖叫着高潮了。  
“现在明白了吧？”我把性器拔出来，让他看清自己不断流出我的精液的红肿穴口，“你就是个离了我就不行的小婊子。”  
徐文祖呆滞地眨了眨眼，他粉色的舌头从自己殷红的唇间扫过，就像是从地狱里爬出的魅魔。  
“现在告诉我，你想要什么？”我小声说。  
“想要。。。”他的舌尖再次扫过唇角，雾蒙蒙的眼睛看向我，“想要老公您的肉棒，请把我干到怀孕吧。”  
原来这种摧毁一个人本来的意识，让对方沦为自己想要的样子的感觉这么爽，怪不得之前徐文祖把命搭上也要去完成尹宗佑那个作品。  
“这就满足你。”我拉过他的身体，和他在肮脏的地面上滚在一起。

那天，我最后把徐文祖做得什么都射不出来才放过他，离开了考试院。  
柜子里的人以徐文祖的性格，肯定不会留活口，不过他在原作里本来就是要死的，我并没有什么罪恶感。  
有几天没有见到徐文祖了，我有点想他，心里也想，身体也想。  
直到有一天我的房门被敲响，打开门后外面站着的是好几天没见的徐文祖。  
我没有说话，安静地看着他的举动。  
几天不见，他依然穿着整洁板正的西装，依然腿长腰细，依然脸色苍白，但他眼睛湿润，神情细看下少了几分阴郁，多了几分娇媚。  
“老公，我回来了。”他这样对我说。  
我知道他现在已经完完全全是我的了。


End file.
